


you're driving me wild

by meowkittykenma (azumarheart)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi can't take it, Bananas, Bokuto is overly sexual, Drabble, Fluff, Innuendo, Lots of blushing, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sexual innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azumarheart/pseuds/meowkittykenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bokuto really really likes bananas. akaashi really really can't stop watching. </p><p>It's becoming a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're driving me wild

Akaashi sits across from his grey haired companion at lunch, but he can't bring himself to eat. Someone is babbling on next to him, and Bokuto is nodding his head in rapt attention. Except that's not all he is doing, no. He's peeling his banana and Akaashi isn't sure how to brace himself for what comes next. Bokuto, in under a second, sticks his tongue out, then proceeds to deep-throat the entire thing. Akaashi is pretty sure steam is coming out of his ears. He knows his face is bright red, and ducks his head before anyone can notice his lapse in his normal calm demeanor. Fuck.

Here's the thing, it's not just at lunch.

After every practice Bokuto eats one. He plops down, face flushed and sweaty, onto the bench right outside of the gym. Akaashi joins him, untying his shoelaces before they head into the club room to change. Akaashi can't help staring, he really can't. Not when Bokuto sighs, closes his eyes, sticks his tongue out to reach the fruit (which is weird, but strangely hot, Akaashi notes), and sucks his cheeks just slightly to receive the food. It's all a bit too much and Akaashi is just glad that he can brush off his flaming cheeks as practicing too hard.   
(hard. Akaashi is hard. shit.)

It only gets worse.

It's at a training camp when it happens. After a grueling set of practice matches, all the players are tired, and desperate for food. Akaashi watches as Bokuto piles two plates full of food, and another for desert. He softly berates the owl-eyed boy for eating too fast, and Bokuto stops around a mouthful of food. He quickly swallows and apologizes with a smile. He's quick to move onto dessert.

Dessert for them mainly consists of fruit, but with an option to add whipped cream. As soon as Akaashi sees Bokuto's plate, he knows he is fucked. But he can't look away as Bokuto peels his yellow fruit, and dips the end in whipped cream. He has a questioning look on his face, unsure of how it will taste. Someone to his side laughs at his creation, and asks if Bokuto even likes whipped cream. 

"Hmm... I'm not really sure actually." Bokuto replies, staring hard at the food in his hand. He sticks his tongue out to lick the cream off, and his face lights up, before sliding more of it into his mouth. Akaashi literally cannot take it. He stands up quickly, chair flying back, before rushing his dishes to the ladies and running to the bathroom (as fast as he can with a steadily growing boner).

(He doesn't see Bokuto look at him strangely)

It only happens a few more times before Bokuto catches on to the fact that something isn't right. It comes to a halt after practice. 

Bokuto does his normal routine of over-sexualizing the banana eating, and Akaashi blushes just as much as ever. He doesn't notice that Bokuto keeps his eyes open and trained on him. He finally sees Akaashi blushing, head ducking down, and thighs subtlety scooting together. 

"Akaashi?" Bokuto says cautiously. He snaps his head up, heart racing, his anxiety barely visible on his steeled face. "Yes Bokuto-san?" he replies, a bit weakly. Bokuto looks down at the banana and back up to Akaashi, face growing warm as well. "Does this... turn you on?" he says cautiously. 

Akaashi is affronted by his bluntness, but knows he's been caught. He lets out a sigh, "Bokuto... yes. I'm sorry if this makes things awkward but I just..." Akaashi trails off, unsure about his words. He doesn't know whether to admit his crush or not. Luckily, Bokuto understands, and he lets out a squeak. "I-I like you too!" he shouts, taking Akaashi by surprise once more, quickly leaning over and pecking the other boy's lips. 

Akaashi stares at him, eyes wide, before he settles for a fond smile. Bokuto feels his insides flutter at the way Akaashi's eyes crinkle up. 

"You taste like bananas you goof."

"Yeah but you like it," Bokuto smirks.

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at endings sorry. I am obsessed with bokuaka. find me on tumblr ^_^


End file.
